Dragonoid Colossus
Dragonoid Colossus was a Colossus Bakugan just like Dharak Colossus. Information Description Dragonoid Colossus was unique. The whole thing opens up as one after putting together all Battle Gears on the Transformation Hub and they had to remain closed until you drop the closed core Dragonoid Bakugan into the center of the hub but now in the anime dragonoid colossus is dead. Anime He first appearance in episode 14 was a stone statue in the front of The Sacred Orb's hideout. In episode 15, it was said by Dan in the Intro before that Dragonoid Colossus is on Neathian side and it also seemed like Dan nicknamed it "Colossus Dragon". From episode 16 and on, he is mentioned by Dan in the Intro. In episode 25, its Transformation Hub appeared due to Queen Serena summoning the hub. It drove away all the Gundalians and also stopped Linehalt's forbidden power. Also it disapeared in Dan's BakuMeter. In Episode 29, the hub faced off with Dan and Drago to prove Dan's worthiness as a partner. He won the first round very easily and lost in the second round. Also it made Drago evolve into Blitz Dragonoid. In that same episode, Dragonoid Colossus was revealed to be a fully sentient being like Drago. (Meaning that he can talk) In Episode 30, the hub was able to deploy the rest of Dragonoid Colossus's Battle Gear. He was also able to take down Gundalian Bakugan, helping Dan, Shun and Marucho in the process. In episode 31, the hub gave advice from Dan's BakuMeter. Also it gave Dan a new ability card for Drago. In episode 35 He makes a brief appearance. In episode 36, he will assist Drago as he, along with Akwimos, Coredem, Hawktor, Linehalt and Aranaut battle against Lumagrowl, Krakix, Lythirus, and Strikeflier. In episode 38 he was killed by Phantom Dharak ;Ability Cards *'Meta Dragonia:'' Game Dragonoid Colossus was released in October 2010. It's a combination of four Battle Gear and a Bakugan, like the Maxus Bakugan from the New Vestroia series. The pieces included are: *Battalix Dragonoid-770 Gs/Blitz Dragonoid (But does not come in the pack) *Blasteroid-50 Gs *Nukix Gear-100 Gs *Beamblitzer-120 Gs *Axator Gear-80 Gs *Colossus Dragonoid (Transformation Hub) Trivia *On Bakugan Dimensions he is started off with 650 G, 250 more G then uploaded Bakugan and 350 more G then starter Bakugan. *You can rotate Dragonoid Colossus's head by turning it. *When he uses Meta Dragonia his head rotates for some reason. Gallery Anime Screen shot 2010-11-14 at 4.09.36 PM.png|Dragonoid Colossus in ball/Gear form File:Dragocollos.PNG|Dragonoid Colossus in Bakugan form File:DRAGONOIDCOLOSSUS.png File:Dccc.jpg Collosus29.jpg|Dragonoid Colossus facing Dan Screenshot-214.png|Dragonoid Colossus being targeted by Explosix Gear Infiltration_PV1.PNG Dahb30.jpg Dcbc30.jpg metadragonia.png|Dragonoid Colossus using '''Meta Dragonia Game File:Bakugan_ulitimate.jpg|Prototype Dragonoid Colossus File:SM6014972lgPOO.jpg|Dragonoid Colossus Uwdc.jpg|Closed Colossus Dragonoid 51+G6-G927L._AA260_.jpg|Dragonoid Colossus 61CJrUGTlML._AA260_.jpg|Dragonoid Colossus box DSC09883.jpg|Dragonoid Colossus DSC09882.jpg|Colossus Dragonoid DSC09872.jpg|Dragonoid Colossus collosusballforms.png|All Dragonoid Colossus pieces eyes_001drago.png|All Dragonoid Colossus pieces Picture 204.png|Dragonoid Colossus Picture 206.png|Dragonoid Colossus !B0+ll8!!Wk~$(KGrHqUOKkUE)uy1JYHfBMcreK8rWw~~ 3.JPG|Dragonoid Colossus box DragoColossusBoxPreveiw.png|Dragonoid Colossus 0077898889137 300X300.jpg|Prototype Dragonoid Colossus box Prototype drc.png|Prototype Dragonoid Colossus Photo on 2010-10-11 at 18.13.jpg|Dragoniod Colossus with Lumino Dragonoid DragaCwJK.png|Dragonoid Colossus with JetKor File:Maxus_Dragonoid_Colossus.jpg|Broken Maxus Dragonoid and Dragonoid Colossus Bakugan Dimensions JeeseawofadsColossus.png Dragocolossuslose.png|Dragonoid Colossus Dragocolossushit.png File:DRAGOCOLOSSUSBD.png|Haos Dharak VS Dragonoid Colossus DragonoidColossus.png|Dragonoid Colossus Gmcolossus.png|Dragonoid Colossus in ball/Gear form Launch.png Dragocollosus ball.png Drago collosus ball.png Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Ultimate Weapons Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan